Garen/Trivia
General * * Garen is voiced by . * Garen Գարեն is an Armenian name, shortened from Old Armenian Գարեգին Garegin; ** interprets this name as " ", though . ** Interestingly, Garen's and 's parents both bear names: < Πέτρος "stone" & < Ᾰ̓γᾰθή "good, fit, noble"Beekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, pp. 1182, 7. * Garen features in the Summoner's Rift Battle Training tutorial, along with . * Garen's dance references dance. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** His pre-rework dance references Bye Bye Bye by . **** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. **** He used to share this dance with before they both got reworked. * Contrary to popular belief, Garen yells when using and not during or . ** Players using these abilities simultaneously led to this confusion. * The bright and shimmery tonality on Garen’s came from a closely mic’d tuning fork and a finger cymbal hitting a broadsword.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/en-gb/2018/07/the-stories-behind-leagues-sfx/ * comes from how easily it was for Garen to get kills while using it. ** It earned meme status when animated with by playing in the background. *** When using Garen earns a cosmetic buff that reads ''"Garen is spinning to win". **** The phrase is now associated to every spinning ability (e.g. , , , , and ) * 's abilities might have been based on Garen's kit. ( / , / ) * Garen was the first to have his price reduced twice, others being and . * He had three different basic attack animations before his Visual Update. * Garen, , , and were targeted by . ** After Garen was shot, his champion icon on his League of Legends website page and champion list were updated to a gif with what seems to be shards of some sort floating out. Quotes * While on the PBE, Garen had a different taunt and his joke was . ** Before his Visual Update, his joke was , referencing commercials. * Garen shares quotes with: ** - / ** - ; * }} is one of the many quotes confirming his love for . Skins ; * The scene depicts him using . ; * He might have been inspired by from by . ; * From March 21, 2014 to August 1, 2018, he could be obtained for free by following League of Legends on Twitter. ** If you do not own Garen, he would be given to you for free along with the skin. * He was one of the three skins obtainable for free by following League of Legends' or Riot Games' social media platforms. ** The others are: *** *** ** Unlike and , it will be available in the store after August 1. * He might be referencing the from . * He shares this theme with: ** ; * He references a traditional . * He used to be called 'Vagabond Garen'. * He might be referencing from and/or from by . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He might be referencing and the from . * He resembles . ; * He references the from . ** He wears a . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * He references the from and the from . * His animation references the intro. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * He shares this theme with: ** ; * He resembles from . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** *** The wooden gate in the that he and the others were surrounding was the one containing before his release. ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2017 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * He resembles from . * It is likely a reference to , a Chinese officer living in the late , also featured in . ** Additionally, he and Koei's version of Guan Ping both use a greatsword, the only difference being that Garen wields his sword with one hand and Guan Ping using two hands and dragging it along the ground. ** Coincidentally, Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere is based on Guan Ping's father . Both father and son served Han warlord , who after their deaths would found the kingdom, heralding the . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** can be seen in the background. ; * His dance could be a reference to the Dubstep Cat video. ** It is also a reference to dance. * His splash art is part of a larger picture in which he is fighting . * is a Being of Order and is one of his ancestors. * He shares this theme with: ** Relations * It is implied, suspected, and speculated that Garen and had/have feelings for each other.Garen and Katarina ** Then there are those who imply it to the point of confirmation: *** ''" live by a code that'll never let you get what you want. Let me take you to ." *** "Don't starve your heart, ! Let me deliver you to ." *** "Honor? Duty? Ha! What heart demands is all that matters." *** "No love is impossible, my god demands you follow desires." *** "The always-enchanting tale of - lovers." *** " finale will be a ." * Garen is 's older brother and their family name is Crownguard. ** He deeply respects and loves his sister, but he fears that she might have magical abilities. ** As their family name implies, they serve and protect the crown. * is Garen's childhood friend. ** When the Exemplar was captured, Garen felt responsible and led the Dauntless Vanguard on a rescue operation. * Garen and are long-time friends from the Shield of Valoran's days in the Demacian military. ** Garen was furious at being convinced was wasting his talents as a warrior but he still believed in him. * Garen and father, Pieter Crownguard was a defender during the failed Noxian assault nicknamed Cyrus's Folly. This is likely referring to the same Cyrus who conquered the port city Basilich, which also happens to be the home town of and his . References Category:Champion trivia Category:Garen Category:2017 Lunar Revel